The Sisterhood
by DhampirLulu
Summary: Four best friends have their first summer apart. Rose at a combat camp, Lissa in Romania, Viktoria visiting her father, and Jill working in their hometown. How will they fare being apart when things get difficult? How do you learn how to be your own person when you've only ever been in a group before? And what happens when something changes the group dynamics forever? RxD LxC


**AN: Hey lovelies  
I know I have chapters promised to you for other fanfictions, but I simply had to get this out! I recently watched both of the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants films on Netflix, and read the first book, and couldn't help but think of writing a crossover. I have a good feeling that I can stay up to date and regularly update this one. Then maybe I'll finish my other stories haha! The next chapter won't be uploaded for a while, but I thought I'd just get the prologue up. **

**Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants. This series of fiction is not for profit, and is for purely to fulfil creative and fangirl desires of my own. Some characters and lines are directly taken from VA of the Sisterhood, and I do know own this content. I do, however, own some of the characters, ideas and most of the writing, which cannot be reproduced.**

 **Prologue**

 **RPOV**

I had never considered myself one to believe in fate or destiny. But when the pants came into our lives, I knew that it meant something special. Lissa would have you believe that it was God who had a hand in everything. I was more sceptical. Whatever it was, the pants entering our world was one of the best things to ever happen to us.

Where they came from and why they chose us… that will always be a mystery. But perhaps that was part of their miracle. The fact that they knew how much we needed them. How much we all needed just a little bit of faith to hold onto.

Whatever it was, the pants were exactly what we needed, especially during that summer.

We had been foursome for as long as I could remember. Longer than that even! Our mothers had met at a prenatal aerobics class. With little in common, the women quickly developed a pleasant friendship that led to them interlinking their lives (and ours) from that point onwards.

The first one born was Lissa. The rest of us followed within the week.

Over the following decade, we spent almost every day together. Raised along-side one another, we became the best of friends. Closer than that even; we were sisters. We were there for each other, to understand the things that no one else in the world could.

When Viktoria's dad left her family, we spent the next week sleeping over at her house to prove to her that her life wouldn't change for the worse.

Jill's hospitalisation at eight years old was tough for us all, but we stuck together through it all. There wasn't a day during those few months where at least one of us had not been at the hospital, lending our strength to one another.

The girls were always there for me over the years in replace of my absent mother. While Janine Hathaway rarely attended her own daughter's competitions, my sisterhood never missed a single one.

After Lissa's parents were killed in a car crash when we were 15, we were all there to give her a shoulder to cry on. As her mental heath deteriorated, the sisterhood were the ones that Lissa knew she could always count on for support.

And that's how it always was with us. When one was in need, the rest of us were always quick to rally in support, supplying much needed hugs, loving words, and (of course) comfort food. It was all give and take (but mostly give).

Together, it was as if we formed one single person.

Beautiful, charismatic Lissa.

Shy and dainty Jill.

The rebellious, loving Vika.

And me, Rose. The wild and unstoppable one.

We were one, and had never been apart. And all of that was about to change. This would be the one summer that made all the difference.

 _All thanks to the pants._

 **AN: HAVE YOUR SAY**

 **Thanks for reading this, and I hope you're all as excited as I am for this story. I do have a question for you all though…**

 **Do you want Christian and Tasha to be related in this story? If yes, should she be his sister, cousin or aunt?**

 **I'm interested in what you guys have to say about this. They are probably going to be in different locations, and interact with different girls, but that's not 100% concrete yet.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you thought!**


End file.
